Alela Grora
'''Alela Grora' (アレラ•グロラ) is an angel of the Gray Garden, a subordinate of Etihw and Kcalb, and one of the handful of survivors from the Great War. She serves as a supporting character in The Gray Garden. Appearance Grora is a relatively short angel with long, grey hair tied in low twintails, and an ahoge; dark grey eyes, though the left one–having been gouged out–is now covered by an eye patch; and a pair of feathered wings. She wears a clip on the right side of her head; a grey cloak over a collared white dress; black stockings; and knee-high grey boots. She has gray buttons on her clip, dress, watering can and her boots. In her character portrait, she carries a watering can. Though, in later works, appears to be missing the item. In Garden Gray The, Alela has long, grey hair tied in a low ponytail, and an ahoge. He wears the same eye patch as Grora; a dark grey scarf with diamond prints; a grey, diamond-pattern sweater; a white dress shirt underneath; and dark grey pants and shoes. During the Great War, Grora's hair was much longer, reaching around knee-length(?), she wore her angelic halo through her ahoge ''and she has a white hair clip with eight black diamonds on it. She wore a gray dress with six dark gray diamond buttons that stopped at the middle of her thighs with an uneven hem and dark gray accents along the hem, thigh-high(?) white boots with dark gray soles and three diamond buttons on the sides of the boots, and a light gray cape with three dark gray diamonds on each of the bottom of the side of the cape's opening with white cuffs with an uneven edge, a white capelet above the cape with a dark gray bow and a high collar with an uneven top, a white clip with eight dark gray diamonds on the right side of her head, and white gloves. She also lacked her eyepatch. Personality Grora is a laid back individual with a sly smile on her face. She has a leisurely disposition, and accepts situations readily; even using it to her own advantage. Grora is prone to teasing (picking on Wodahs and Ater in particular). She holds a bitter grudge toward the latter, and the subject of her lost eye can break her smooth composure fairly easily. She will not accept any eye other than her once-own. In ''Garden Gray The, Alela, is similar in behavior; greeting and interacting with Etihw in casual manners. He has a tendency to sexually harass Wodahs and gets into numerous arguments with her, and enjoys chatting with Yosafire and Etihw about dirty and sexual topics. Background Grora is a loyal follower of Etihw, and served the God during the Great War between angels and demons. During the war, Ater, one of Kcalb's subordinates, took Grora's eye, resulting in the angel harboring bitter feelings for the demon enduring far after the end of the war. Appearances Minor * The Gray Garden - Grora appears as a supporting character. For a small portion of the game, she is controllable. During the invasion by Ivlis and his followers, she is heavily wounded by them. *''Garden Gray The'' - Grora appears as a supporting character. During the events of the game he is screamed at by Kcalb. Relationships The Gray Garden Cast Etihw Etihw is Grora's god and boss; they seem to be very close. She holds Etihw in high regards. During the invasion of the Gray World by Flame World denizens, Grora is told by Froze that the enemy managed to immobilize Etihw and prevent the God from responding to the impending forces. Hearing this, Grora swears and worries about Etihw, hoping that they will be alright. Kcalb Kcalb is Grora's Devil and superior. Though Grora seems to tick him off at times, she holds him in high regards nonetheless; formally addressing Kcalb as "Sir Devil", and follows his orders just as well as she does with Etihw's. Wodahs Wodahs is Grora's colleague. Despite contrasting personalities, they work rather well together. A one-sided rivalry on Grora's part; she teases him by confessing her love, though she is always joking. Grora shows great distaste for the many similarities between their appearances, and has attempted to convince Wodahs to heal his eye and ditch his eye patch to no avail. On one occasion, Yosafire asked Grora if she "actually likes Wodahs", to which she responds by spewing a cup of a drink onto her own face.http://fiblertsos.tumblr.com/post/153405171332 As of the 2017 10 21 update, Grora is shown to have faint feelings towards Wodahs; however these feelings appear to be not reciprocated. Ater Grora has an aversion to Ater. During the war, Ater gouged out Grora's eye and seemed to have lost it; provoking Grora's wrath, which hasn't waned many years after. Grora near-constantly looks for both Ater and her missing eye, considering that the demon never sticks around for long and runs at the mere sight of Grora. After being wounded by Rieta and being found by Yosafire and her friends, Froze explains how they were saved by Ater and Arbus. Hearing this, Grora is visibly shocked; disregarding Froze's pleads of her staying silent due to the amount of blood she is coughing up and keeps pressing on for information regarding Ater. She holds venom in her words when telling the girls of Ater's past doing. During their reunion, Grora immediately disregards everything around her and focuses solely on Ater. She proclaims with exuberance her wishes of taking Ater's eye, but the demon flees to Blancblack Castle–to which Grora continues her pursuit. In the end of The Gray Garden, Grora is seen chasing Ater in a circle around the fountain in Blancblack Castle, with Arbus and Wodahs looking on in silence. Arbus Unlike her relationship with Ater, Grora does not seem to bear animosity toward Arbus, but openly speaks her opinion of how she sees Arbus merely as a spontaneous idiot. Yosafire The two seem to be on relatively friendly terms; Yosafire even addressing her on familiar terms. Grora blatantly disapproves of Yosafire comparing her to Wodahs and grouping them as siblings. Froze Froze highly respects Grora and formally addresses her as "Ms. Grora". When Grora saves the girls from a hoard of flaming bats, Froze is the only one she asks to return with her to the castle. Additionally, when Yosafire, Rawberry, and Macarona offer their assistance during urgent times and asks to come along with Froze, Grora expresses her concern over Froze and gives them her permission. When the four girls arrive at the Gray World's graveyard and follow a blood trail, Froze is the first to call out to Grora the moment she sees the older angel's wounded form; proclaiming her disbelief of someone managing to do her in. Not long after, Grora explains how she figured it odd for the girls to take so long in their scouting mission, and decided to take the black warp slate with her and run with it to ensure their safety. When they return to Blancblack Castle, Froze is appalled to find Grora once again in a near-death state. And though Froze pleads for her and Wodahs not to speak out of worry for their injuries, Grora weakly tells her to escape somewhere safe; not wanting her to end up like them. Macarona Macarona holds respect for Grora and calls her “Ms. Grora”. Grora acknowledges Macarona’s strength, and is aware of her constant anxiousness. She has been seen encouraging the young angel regarding her prowess. Other Characters Sherbet Sherbet was Grora's former fellow comrade. Rigatona Rigatona was Grora's former fellow comrade. Ciel Ciel was Grora's former fellow comrade. Battle Statistics Gallery *''Visit Alela Grora/Gallery to see the gallery.'' Trivia *Deep-Sea Prisoner has stated that her first name, "Alela", was based off "allegro"; a quick, lively musical tempo–suggesting what have might have been her original concept. * The bonus room states that: she likes teasing the head angel (Wodahs); hates Ater; and has a hobby of bullying her. * In Garden Gray The, Grora is called more frequently by his first name "Alela", contrasting with how she is called in The Gray Garden. * An official shimeji for Alela is available for download on Deep-Sea Prisoner's website. Mogeko, Licorice and Ivlis also have their own official Shimejis.http://funamusea.com/other/haifuchu.html * Although Grora could get a new eye, she instead chooses to stay blind, saying that she only wants her real eye. * As of September 7th, 2017, Grora has been ranked 22nd in Deep Sea Prisoner's popularity poll. Quotes *''"Where's my eye? Where?" (Bonus Room –'' The Gray Garden) *''"Ahoy-hoy?" (Grora answering her phone –'' The Gray Garden) * “Hmm... Yeah, guess so! Not to mention that Head Angel... You’ve got too many loose cannons, I tell you!” (To Kcalb, regarding his underlings and brother ''– The Gray Garden)'' * What a weird Devil. Aren't coffins for dead peeps? (To herself, about Kcalb and his bed preferences ''– The Gray Garden)'' References Navigation Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Garden Gray The